World 2 Tier List
This is the official list of ''World 2 ''Nations tiers. 1 - Basic Weapons This is the start. You have either No items or Wooden / Stone weapons. The most basic rank out of all of the list. 2 - Ore Weapons I Things like Copper, Basic Steel or Quarts items (These are mainly found in world 1 and it is surprisingly hard to rank up to this. (This is items up to gold) 3 - Ore Weapons II These are the Uncommon ores that are found here. Things like Iron, Diamonds and Adurite are included in this tier. 4 - Linite Tools You will need the surprisingly hard to find Linite rock to rank up to this. It is hard to find, harder than Adurite Tools. 5 - Medieval Weapons Things like Mega-Juggernaut catapults are In this section. They are hard to make and require around 10 years for a Tier 4 Nation to make one. 6 - Industrial Tools (Classed from World 2) Famous weapons, known as Guns, are created at this point. Hydra Rocket Launchers (HRL's) and Tanks are created here. 7 - Modern Weapons If you were here and it was the Modern Times, you would find people with these weapons. HRL's are transformed into Supreme Rocket Blasters and Mythical Cluster Bombs are created. 8 - Space Weapons Items with Laser Tech are created here. This stage includes Satellites and Bases that orbit this world. You will need at least a colony to set up these tools. 9 - Space Warfare Tools These items are the tools of obliteration. Spaceships are created at this point, meaning that Nations can travel from planet to planet in around 3 hours, depending on length. The larger ships are likely to be Colony ships. Due to the tools being too advanced for 2 colonies to set up, you will need 5 colonies to become this rank. 10 - Advanced Space Warfare Tools Battleships would be invented at this point. Colonies will be in high numbers, having a minimum of 10 of them being needed. 11 - Space Mastery You must have a Fully Colonized (or at least 95%) Capital Colony (The colony that will give most recourses) with 25 Colony's required. Most have Dimensional Empire kit on the World 1 Tier List. Capital Colonies have Good Defenses, due to other Space Masters+ Being able to attack. 12 - Systemal Empire These Empires have rule of Most of a whole system. These would have Galactic tools in Bucko's list. They will have master building skills and can have Systemal travel ready for action. They will either become: Tradivores These Empires like going around different Systems, trading for high tech tools. They also like fighting, because they can get other materials from the crippled or destroyed Nation/Empire. Smitavores These Empires like fighting most. They enjoy it so they can gain tools from other empires. Rulers normally have the Smitavel Religion so they like fighting. Any other people without that religion are banished from their areas. Techittees These Empires are the strongest, but they don't enjoy fighting, nor trading. They normally spend most of their life creating items like Ring Worlds or Dyson Solar Beams. If they are not doing any of those, they are searching for others. Lets get back to more info Most of them like going to war or trading, but some don't. They have also became other's that we have no info on. These empires can outlive most others in medium worlds. They mostly make silly mistakes, what makes them known as "Failuriors". You will need a required 250 Colonies to become this rank. 13 - Dimensional Empire These empires rule most of a whole galaxy, what means they have the strongest of all empires. There building skills are always at "0 Hand" (Best Rank) and they normally never fail. You need 500 Colonies to become this rank. 14 - Galactic Empires No info, but we know some of these are out there. (You will need 1,000 Colonies to become one of these) 15 - Empires of the Void We know these are out there and there are higher ranks, but these are the highest to have a known name. (You need 5,000 Colonies to become one of these)